


Ocean Eyes

by issanagay



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issanagay/pseuds/issanagay
Summary: It's SaMo's last night of their vacation in Hawaii together, but neither of them can sleep. So maybe they stay up all night talking until sunrise.





	Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A quick mini ficlet I typed off accidently in my DMs to another writer. She sent me the prompt, and I just started typing and it became this. Hope you enjoy the fluff <3

 

It’s their last night in Hawaii, and Sana and Momo crawl into bed. The girl’s bodies are exhausted from their day out on the beach, and the second their backs hit the soft mattress of their shared Queen sized bed, the room can almost hear their muscles collectively sigh.

 

As per Momo’s request, they had tried surfing, and to no one’s surprise, it took Sana all of 0.2 seconds to fall off her board and tumble into the crashing waves. She spent the rest of their allotted hour of lessons watching Momo maneuver her surfboard on the water with her signature automatic athleticism from a spot on the sand sipping a cold Mai Tai.

 

Sana suggested they try snorkeling next, and Momo was game. She wanted to find Pudge like in Lilo and Stitch. (Sana had to convince Momo not to bring a peanut butter sandwich along with them into the water, and tried her best to kiss the pout off Momo’s mouth; and Momo did her best to squirm out of the way, falling over into the water with a fit of giggles.)

 

After that, they decided to track down some food like locals, but ended up getting lost since neither of them were particularly good in English. (They set a reminder for themselves to ask Nayeon to study with them when they get back.)

 

Taking their dinner on the beach, the girls drank all the drinks they could find that had umbrellas or slices of pineapple sticking out of them, and then decided to call it a night. Their flight was the next day, and that meant going back on tour and back to their life of 2 hour sleeps.

 

But when they climbed into bed, as aching as their muscles were from the sea and the sand, their minds were wide awake; too energized by the spirit of the island. Neither can sleep.

 

“Momo,” Sana whispers. “You asleep?”

Momo turns on her side to face Sana, wiggling her feet under their shared sheets in attempt to get comfortable. “Nope.”

 

Sana purses her lips, looking over Momo’s face as her friend watches her expectantly. “Wanna play a game?”

 

Sana’s stomach does a backflip when she sees Momo’s face immediately light up and feels the girl snuggle closer to Sana, her fingers finding the other girl’s and intertwining them. She nods her head and grins. (Sana is grateful for the darkness so that Momo doesn’t see her blush.)

 

She’s helpless to do anything but grin back when she see Momo’s eyes disappear into crescents and her smile reveals Momo’s bottom row of crooked teeth that Sana secretly loves.

 

“Okay, Momo-Chan,” Sana says licking her lips. “Tell me something you’ve never told me before.”

 

And the two of them spend the night just like this, exchanging secrets, and telling stories. They switch to spooning, and then to Momo’s head in Sana’s lap, and then to Sana’s feet in Momo’s (Momo can’t help but play with Sana’s overly wiggly toes. And Sana is ticklish, but doesn’t pull her feet away. )

 

It’s 3am and they’ve been through their room service popcorn and pizza, and somehow they’ve found themselves at the foot of the bed on the floor; Sana’s back pressed to Momo’s chest. One of Momo’s arms circles Sana about her waist, and the other rests on Sana’s leg where the girl plays with her fingers, occasionally caressing the inside of Momo’s wrist with her thumb.

 

Sana’s ears perk up at the sound of soft tapping outside their hotel sliding door. “Momo.”

 

Her eyelids droopy, Momo hums in response, her cheek is resting on the top of Sana’s head, and the smell of Sana’s shampoo is slowly lulling her to sleep.

 

“Momo, look. It’s raining. “

Momo is jostled awake as Sana abruptly removes herself from against Momo’s chest. She immediately shivers at the sudden lack of warmth and grumbles. Clambering up after Sana.

 

Sana stands at their glass sliding door, looking out on their stretch of private beach allotted to their HawaiianChampagne Suite. The light drizzle falls softly onto the palm trees and the flowers. And the rain pitter patters atop the ocean, sending hundreds of small ripples among the already waving sea.

 

Momo wraps her arms around Sana’s waist, and feels Sana automatically lean into her embrace.

 

“It’s so pretty here, Momo,” Sana whispers, wonder dripping from her voice.

 

“It is,” Momo says back, placing a rare kiss to Sana’s exposed shoulder.

 

Before Sana can comment on the sudden pressing of soft lips to her skin, she hears Momo gasp behind her.

 

“Sana, look. The rain stopped. “

 

She whips her head forwards again, only to have her face suddenly drowned in deep golden streak of light cutting its way through the horizon, radially spreading itself along the beach like a kaleidoscope.

 

“It’s the sunrise,” Momo spoke again.“I guess we stayed up all night.”

 

Sana feels Momo’s arms tighten around her waist, and a chin fall onto her shoulder. She does her best to snuggle her back closer into Momo’s chest. “Yeah,” she says softly through a contented smile. “I guess we did. “

 

 


End file.
